Roommates
by Yuzuki Kuro
Summary: Tomen a un Sasuke meláncolico, a un Naruto hiperactivo, pónganlos juntos en una habitación compartida dentro de una Universidad, y ¿qué obtienen? Caos absoluto. SasuNaru


**© 2006** **FastForward**

**¡Oi! ¿Cómo están? Solo unas cuantas cosas que siento que debería decir antes de comenzar. **

**Primero: no hablo ni un **_**poco**_** de Japonés (es triste, lo sé. Duele). Por tanto, he optado por **_**no**_** parecer una tonta, o insultar a cualquiera que hable japonés, traduciendo todo a simple inglés. Habiendo dicho esto, no habrá sufijos en ninguno de los nombres, y ciertas palabras han sido traducidas a su equivalente en inglés (para traductores y dobladores). Por tanto:**

_**Dobe**_** – Perdedor (ya sé que el equivalente en Inglés es 'último muerto', pero nadie dice eso).**

_**Usuratonkachi**_** – Idiota.**

_**Teme**_** – Bastardo y/o imbécil.**

**Segundo: este es un Universo Alterno. Lo iba a situar en Estados Unidos, o incluso en Japón, pero ya que no conozco ninguno de los lineamientos de las universidades de esos países, ni los programas que ofrecen y cosas de ese estilo, cedí y esto tomará lugar en Canadá, en una Universidad que **_**sí**_** conozco (UBC – Universidad de Columbia Británica, o University of British Columbia). No habrá nacionalidades o cosas por el estilo, así que realmente no importa, solo creí que se los debía hacer saber.**

**Tercero: me gustaría agradecer a mi demente, horrorosa, más sin embargo, maravillosa Musa, Frack. Ella me ayuda cuando se me ocurren las ideas más extrañas y, de alguna manera, intenta engañarme para que moldee la historia de acuerdo a sus propios gustos, y a veces lo hago... hasta cierto punto. Siento mucho recordarte la noticia, Frack, pero **_**¡Hayate está muerto y NO va a regresar! ¡Olvídalo ya!**_

**Ahora que saqué eso de mi camino, espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la historia que escribiré a continuación. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, así que no me demanden, porque no obtendrían mucho. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Advertencias de lo que está por venir (aún no, pero pronto):**

**-Yaoi. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.**

**-Lenguaje soez. Muchas, muchas groserías. Kiba tiene una boca muy sucia.**

**-Auto-mutilación. Con esto me refiero en su mayoría a intentos de suicidios, y ayunos auto-infligidos.**

**-Muerte. Triste, pero sí, la gente muere.**

**-OOC (Out Of Character). A veces no se puede evitar, y lo siento mucho. Intentaré no hacerlos **_**tan**_** OOC, pero estoy segura que para Sasuke no se podrá evitar algunas veces. Y Genma... será DEMASIADO OOC... Era muy divertido escribir acerca de él.**

**Siento mucho que esto tomará tantas palabras. Que lo disfruten. **

* * *

—Oh, no, abuela... — Naruto Uzumaki se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras observaba la carta que tenía entre sus manos— Lo hiciste a propósito.

Hitomi Uzumaki le sonrió a su nieto con cierto aire de inocencia: — ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡No hagas eso, sé que le dijiste a Tsunade que lo hiciera! —Naruto la señaló con su dedo índice, arrugando la carta que estaba en su mano.

Hitomi solo continuó sonriendo: después de todo, no era su _culpa _que Tsunade Sannin fuera la rectora de la Universidad de Columbia Británica; además, el hecho de que ella considerara a Naruto como su propio nieto tampoco era _su _culpa. Y, sí, tal vez el hecho de que ambas hubieran tomado, y hubieran conversado acerca de lo preocupadas que estaban por Naruto, era su culpa, pero ¡honestamente! Ella amaba a su nieto, y quería que al menos _una_ persona lo conociera mejor antes de que empezara a juzgarlo; si la única manera de que él tuviera un compañero de habitación era ese, entonces que así fuera.

Naruto dejó escapar un quejido mientras se rascaba la cabeza furiosamente con ambas manos: había tenido demasiados problemas en la escuela, y por eso quería tener su propia habitación, para escapar a las miradas acusantes; ya no le importaba su apellido, eran las miradas las que no le gustaban, era como si las personas pensaran que si lo miraban durante el tiempo suficiente, lo harían desaparecer. Y ahora estaban las _otras _miradas, esas de adoración, esas que demostraban el amor que sentían por el hombre que alguna vez había sido su padre. 'Que alguna vez había sido', porque ahora estaba muerto; él había muerto asesinando a un monstruo, salvando y destruyendo la vida de su hijo al mismo tiempo.

El padre de Naruto había sido el famoso Investigador Forense, Arashi Uzumaki, que había sido el salvador de la gente al atrapar –y asesinar- a un reconocido asesino serial; el asesino serial había acabado con su vida, y se las había arreglado para apenas detenerla cuando había intentado asesinar a Naruto. Minako Uzumaki había muerto allí mismo debido a un impacto de bala en el pecho; Arashi había muerto de camino al hospital, abrazando a su hijo de dos años desesperadamente contra su pecho durante todo el viaje.

Y así, en un solo segundo, toda la vida Naruto había sido salvada y destruida al mismo tiempo: aquellos que no lo querían por ser el hijo de un héroe, lo odiaban por ser el hijo de una asesina.

Y ahora, cuando Naruto quisiera encontrar una salida, estar solo, no podría hacerlo; cuando regresara a su habitación, allí habría alguien más. ¡Tendría más posibilidades de estar solo en el _baño_!

—Ni siquiera _quiero_ vivir en la Residencia —gruñó Naruto enrollando la carta y arrojándola a la papelera; ésta viajó por los aires suavemente, aterrizando en el centro de la papelera, haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

—Naruto, ya hemos discutido esto antes —Hitomi se sentó pesadamente en una silla, apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, se estaba comenzando a sentir mareada.

Naruto se giró para discutir con ella, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a su abuela. — ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, abuela —Naruto corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose frente a ella— Lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar.

—Por Dios, no me voy a romper —insistió Hitomi con una débil sonrisa.

Naruto desapareció de su lado, yendo rápidamente hacia el gabinete que estaba cerca a la puerta de la cocina, lo abrió y sacó varios frascos con píldoras, tomando una píldora de cada uno de ellos. Luego regresó junto a su abuela, dándole las píldoras junto a un vaso con agua.

—Gracias, Naruto —le sonrió afablemente mientras tomaba las píldoras, una por una.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad? —susurró Naruto, observándola de cerca para detallar si había algún signo o síntoma que le obligara a llamar al doctor; Hitomi movió su mano –ahora vacía- como si estuviera restándole importancia al asunto, mientras terminaba de beber el agua.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo colocando el vaso vacío en la mesa.

—Ves, por eso es que no quiero vivir en la Residencia, tú me necesitas aquí para...

—Necesito que deje de preocuparte —Hitomi colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, zarandeándolo suavemente—, necesito que te preocupes por ti mismo, solo por una vez; toda tu vida se ha tratado siempre acerca de mí. Ahora es tiempo de que todo se trate de ti —la mujer acarició la mejilla cicatrizada, conteniendo un gesto de dolor mientras sus dedos recorrían las cicatrices—. Además —continuó ella alegremente—, estarás solo a dos horas de distancia... De hecho, una, si contamos la manera en la que conduces —bromeó ella, Naruto sonrió.

Era cierto, desde Mission a la Universidad de Columbia Británica solo habían dos horas si el tráfico no era malo; nuevamente, Naruto conducía como alma que llevaba el diablo, lo cual le permitía hacer el viaje a casa en la mitad del tiempo si así lo necesitaba, incluso si no.

—Solo estoy... —Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos regresando al punto original de la conversación— No quiero que me observen todo el tiempo, no quiero sentir esa aura de odio incluso en mi propia habitación.

Hitomi le desordenó el cabello, y Naruto se contuvo de alejarse de ella; sin embargo, hizo notoria su inconformidad por el gesto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eres un gran muchacho, Naruto —insistió Hitomi—, es tiempo de que otras personas también lo entiendan —esta vez, Naruto no dijo nada.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha abrió la puerta de su habitación en el dormitorio, mirando alrededor con molestia. _Un compañero de habitación_, pensó con enojo. _¿Por qué demonios tengo que tener un compañero?_ Era un pensamiento que se hacía presente en la mente de Sasuke cada vez que abría su puerta, incluso cuando dicho compañero no estaba allí aún.

Sasuke se había mudado al lugar una semana antes debido a que, de alguna manera, estaba emperentado con uno de los profesores de la universidad, así que eso le daba ciertos privilegios especiales; su mitad de la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, pero él aún deseaba que le permitieran tener una habitación individual. Si no hubiese sido por su 'episodio', probablemente _habría_ obtenido su propia habitación. Sin embargo, como había intentado suicidarse _nuevamente_ en los últimos tres meses, su tutor había decidido que sería una buena idea que tuviera un compañero de habitación; era una manera indirecta de decirle: "Estoy observándote".

Sasuke suspiró a la vez que arrojaba sus llaves en el estante que estaba cerca a la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; había contemplado la opción de poner algún tipo de separación en la mitad de la habitación, pero no sería lo mismo. Solo esperaría que su compañero lo hiciera, y con el aura de Sasuke que gritaba 'Háblame y te mataré', sospechaba que no tomaría demasiado tiempo.

¿_Por qué_ la habitación no tenía alguna clase de separación? No lo sabía, pero _definitivamente_ se iba a quejar con los inspectores de habitación cuando pasaran por el lugar.

El teléfono móvil de Sasuke sonó y contempló la opción de ignorarlo, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, sabía que no había remedio ya que eso solo causaría que el hombre que estaba llamando viniera hasta la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien; así que, suspirando, Sasuke sacó el odiado pedazo de tecnología de su bolsillo, abriendo la tapa de éste antes de colocárselo en el oído.

— ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke? —preguntó su tutor en su acostumbrado tono de aburrimiento.

—Bien —esa fue la fría respuesta de Sasuke.

— ¿La habitación está bien?

—Le falta privacidad —gruñó Sasuke.

—Contigo, la privacidad es peligrosa, Sasuke.

—Dije que no lo volvería a hacer —replicó Sasuke firmemente.

—Sasuke, me has dicho lo mismo durante los últimos diez años, así que ya no te creo, y si no viviéramos tan lejos, preferiría que te quedaras en casa. Pero como no es el caso, tendrás que adaptarte a vivir a una calle de distancia.

Kakashi Hatake era el tutor legal de Sasuke, y así había sido durante los últimos diez años, desde que su hermano mayor, Itachi –aún prófugo- asesinara a la familia de Sasuke; el primo de Sasuke, Obito, había sido el mejor amigo del, ahora, hombre de veintiocho años, y ya que Obito había sido el padrino de Sasuke, luego de su desafortunada muerte cuando cursaba la secundaria, ese privilegio había pasado a ser de Kakashi. Él había sido como parte de la familia para los Uchiha, y Sasuke era afortunado de que Kakashi fuera tan apreciado en la familia, ya que de lo contrario, hubiera tenido que ir a un hogar adoptivo en vez de quedarse con Kakashi.

Claro que para Kakashi no había sido fácil ganar la custodia de Sasuke, ya que aún estaba a un corto mes de cumplir los diecinueve años para esa época, pero para el momento en que las cortes habían comenzado a tomar una decisión, su cumpleaños ya había pasado; el caso fue archivado, y Sasuke se había mudado a la casa de Kakashi.

Ser un niño genio había ayudado mucho a Kakashi, ya que cuando había obtenido la custodia de Sasuke, él ya estaba en su cuarto año de universidad, y un año después, se había convertido en profesor de Inglés en la misma universidad: la Universidad de Columbia Británica.

Durante el año lectivo, Kakashi usualmente conmutaba sus clases de la Universidad desde su casa en Victoria, pero eso era porque sus clases eran de once a siete, así que tenía el tiempo necesario; con Sasuke comenzando las clases a las ocho, no era una opción, así que Kakashi había requerido que pudiera enseñar desde los cuarteles del profesorado para estar cerca de Sasuke.

Así que ahora, Sasuke estaba estancado con no solo un compañero de habitación, sino también con su sobreprotector guardián viviendo al final de la calle.

— ¿Puedo al menos tener mi propia habitación? —el agarre de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte sobre su teléfono.

—No, Sasuke, me aseguré de conseguirte un compañero que no pudiera molestar demasiado, se supone que sea reservado, la mayoría del tiempo; se entusiasma y se pone contento cuando se acerca a las personas, pero conociéndote, tu mirada de 'Piérdete', lo mantendrá alejado.

—Exacto, ¿entonces por qué molestarse con un compañero cuando lo voy a espantar?

—Porque me hace sentir más cómodo —fue la cansina respuesta.

—Hn —Sasuke caminó hacia su escritorio y encendió la luz de su lámpara—. ¿Terminamos?

—Sí, terminamos —Sasuke colgó sin otra palabra más, prácticamente arrojando su teléfono a la gaveta donde sus llaves estaban.

Con un grito enojado, Sasuke se giró y estrelló su puño contra la pared de concreto, haciendo un gesto al sentir que el dolor se esparcía verticalmente por su brazo; se sostuvo la mano contra el pecho, había unos pequeños cortes en ella que comenzaban a sangrar.

—Te odio —susurró mientras su mente le mostraba una imagen de su hermano—, espero que estés sano y salvo, porque estaría condenado si alguien te asesina antes de que acabe contigo.

Decidiendo disfrutar del silencio del dormitorio –el cual desaparecería al día siguiente–, Sasuke tomó una toalla y sus llaves, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha.

* * *

—Naruto —un gemido provino desde el gran montón de mantas—. Naruto.

—Cinco minutos más —el montón de mantas se movió mientras el cuerpo envuelto allí adentro se daba vuelta.

—Naruto, Jiraiya vino con su camioneta y ya sabes cómo es él: si lo haces esperar mucho, se irá —Naruto suspiró y comenzó a desenredarse del nudo de mantas; una vez fuera de la cama, y habiéndose dirigido al baño, Hitomi cerró la puerta de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno, esperando convencer de paso a Jiraiya para que esperara rellenándolo con café y pancakes.

Naruto suspiró mientras se cepillaba los dientes, frotándose perezosamente los orbes azules; iba a tomarse un tiempo extra en el baño hoy, sin importar la presencia de Jiraiya Sannin en la casa: el hermano pervertido de Tsunade podía esperar una maldita hora mientras él saboreaba su último día en su propio baño. Comenzando esa misma tarde, tendría que compartir un baño con otros veinte muchachos, y no estaba emocionado en lo más mínimo.

Luego de ducharse y hacer todos sus otros asuntos mañaneros, se colocó un par de jeans y una camiseta naranja antes de dirigirse a la primera planta de la casa, a la vez que su cabello goteaba agua por todo el lugar, empapando el cuello de la camiseta.

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué edad _crees_ que tienes? —Hitomi tomó una toalla desechable de papel del mesón de la cocina, y comenzó a secar con fuerza el cabello de Naruto mientras éste se sentaba a la mesa, gruñendo como saludo a Jiraiya, que estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Hola, chico —le sonrió Jiraiya dejando de lado el periódico, y alzando su taza de café—. Tsunade dijo que se había asegurado de ponerte en mi Laboratorio de Anatomía.

—Qué alegría... —murmuró Naruto, comenzando a comer su desayuno.

—Estaba esperando un poco más de... entusiasmo —admitió Jiraiya.

—Aún está enfadado por tener un compañero de habitación —dijo Hitomi mientras fruncía el ceño al ver el cabello de Naruto, intentando aplacar el cabello mojado de su nieto, que parecía muy insistente en revelarse y levantarse en el aire.

—Vamos, chico, será divertido —Naruto ignoró deliberadamente al hombre frente a sí, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja en vez de responderle.

Jiraiya suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, él y Tsunade conocían a Naruto de toda vida: Jiraiya había sido el profesor favorito del padre de Naruto, y era el mismo Jiraiya el que había empujado a Arashi hacia las Ciencias Forenses en primer lugar; así que, Jiraiya contemplaba a Naruto como su propio nieto, uno muy obstinado por cierto... Aunque preferiría admitir que lo vía más como un hijo, ya que lo hacía sentir más joven.

— ¿Orochimaru está en mi horario? —preguntó Naruto. Jiraiya hizo una mueca, maldiciendo a Tsunade por no haberle dicho; sin embargo, ¿quién se pondría voluntariamente a sí mismo al final de la explosión de ira que estaba a punto de desatarse?

Orochimaru Sannin era el último de los tres hermanos, y al contrario de Tsunade y Jiraiya, odiaba a Naruto. Ambos sospechaban que era debido a que había odiado a Arashi por ser tan exitoso como lo había sido, mientras Orochimaru había fallado; era una estúpida clase de envidia, pero nuevamente, el menor de los tres hermanos no era conocido por su inteligencia. Era malvado, injusto y, generalmente, no era muy placentero estar cerca suyo, sin importar _quién_ fueras. Y nuevamente, Naruto había escuchado una versión diferente del por qué Orochimaru odiaba a Arashi, por parte de Hitomi.

— ¿Jiraiya? —el hombre de cabello blanco observó a Hitomi mientras está le devolvía la mirada intencionadamente. Se iba a enterar de todas maneras. Suspirando, Jiraiya bebió un sorbo de su café antes de responder.

—Te enseñará Química —dijo apuradamente entre sorbos.

— **¡¿Qué?!**

Aunque ambos adultos habían estado esperando esa reacción, ambos hicieron gestos al escuchar en elevado volumen del tono que había utilizado para su ataque de ira. Su jugo de naranja casi se había derramado cuando había golpeado la mesa con sus puños, pero fue salvado cuando el mismo vaso se había re-balanceado sobre su eje. El jarabe de arce, sin embargo, no sobrevivió al ataque, y se había derramado hacia un lado sobre la mesa, rebozando el mantel con el espeso líquido.

—Es el mejor en su campo.

— ¡Y me reprobará por_ absolutamente nada_! —discutió Naruto con enojo.

—Tsunade no lo permitirá, cariño —Hitomi frotó los brazos de Naruto de arriba hacia abajo con dulzura—, ella se asegurará de que te trate con justicia.

— ¡Justicia mi trasero!

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Naruto —siseó Hitomi.

—Lo siento —gruñó Naruto.

—Todo estará bien, Naruto. Ya verás —Hitomi le dio unas palmaditas a su hombro suavemente antes de comenzar a limpiar el desastre que el jarabe había causado. Naruto miró hacia abajo, hacia su plato, sintiéndose no muy hambriento de repente.

* * *

Sasuke no sabía si gritar o dispararle a alguien: si las personas en el pasillo pudiesen ser _más_ ruidosas, habrían desafiado las leyes del sonido. Estaban gritando, estaban azotando puertas, estaban gruñendo y quejándose, ¡y Sasuke iba a matarlos a todos! Concedido, nadie debería estar en la Residencia aún, pero... ¡eran las ocho de la mañana, por todos los cielos!

Sasuke rodó y casi gritó cuando se dio cuenta a tiempo de que iba a caer de la cama. Murmurando toda clase de maldiciones en voz baja, se giró hacia la pared para salvarse a sí mismo de una caída de casi un metro hasta el suelo; tener camas tan altas era útil, porque permitían almacenar cosas debajo de las camas, sí, ¡_pero era un maldito riesgo de seguridad_! Sasuke fácilmente podía verse a sí mismo caer de la cama, y partirse la cabeza en dos.

_Sin embargo_, pensó el pelinegro encantado, _no lo considerarían suicidio si yo _muriera _al caerme de la cama; sería tal vez algún tipo de extraño accidente, pero el suicidio no se cruzaría por sus mentes_. Y entonces bufó, recordándose de nuevo que Kakashi lo sabría. Pero entonces, ¿qué haría el hombre de cabello plateado acerca de eso?

Quitándose las mantas de encima, Sasuke se deslizó hasta el final de la cama y saltó al suelo; tendió su cama rápidamente con precisión militar, asegurándose de que cada esquina estuviese pulcramente plegada hacia adentro, y que las sábanas no tuvieran ni una sola arruga en ellas. Una vez satisfecho con su trabajo, se dirigió hacia su armario con paso lento, y sacó un par de jeans y una camiseta azul; poniéndose la ropa, agarró sus llaves, su teléfono y su billetera, colocando todos los objetos en sus bolsillos. Se observó a sí mismo en el espejo que había detrás de la puerta, satisfecho con el modo en que lucía su cabello, aunque recién se acababa de levantar... De todas formas, había utilizado suficiente gel como para que mantuviera su forma por días y días.

Decidiendo que no quería estar allí para cuando su compañero de habitación llegara, Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió del lugar; cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro tras de sí, ignorando a las personas que lo saludaban y que caminaban con prisa por el pasillo, asegurándose de no rozar a nadie mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. Saltó las escaleras de dos escalones al tiempo, evitando a las personas que subían con cajas, y salió por las puertas delanteras.

—Oye, ¿podrías detener la puerta? —Sasuke ignoró al chico rubio que se apresuraba a llegar a la puerta, alejándose del dormitorio y dejando que la puerta se cerrara con un 'click' detrás de él— Muchas gracias, imbécil —murmuró el muchacho, pero el pelinegro lo ignoró lanzándole una mirada cautelosa. De todas maneras, ¿quién usaba anaranjado en estos días?

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se alejó de Robson –su dormitorio–, y se dirigió hacia la calle para poder llegar a donde Kakashi; no quería ver al hombre, en serio, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse allí con todas esas personas mudándose. Además, así podría conseguir un desayuno decente.

Le tomó menos de dos minutos llegar a la puerta de su tutor, y al llegar golpeó fuertemente; esperó treinta segundos antes de que un muy cansado Kakashi abriera la puerta, usando nada más que un par de pantalones de ejercicio, y por supuesto, su máscara.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Kakashi mirando a penas su reloj. Sasuke estaba sorprendido que él _tuviera _uno, basado en el número de veces en que había llegado a tiempo a algún lugar.

—La cafetería está cerrada, y tengo hambre —sin esperar que fuera invitado, el adolescente de dieciocho años ingresó al pequeño apartamento, y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Buenos días a ti también —Kakashi cerró la puerta y caminó tras el muchacho.

Se recostó contra el umbral de la puerta, cruzando los brazos mientras veía cómo Sasuke asaltaba su refrigerador, antes de sacar todo lo que necesitaba para lo que quería hacer... sea lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, y Kakashi, con toda honestidad, no estaba seguro.

— ¿Por qué sigues utilizando la máscara, Kakashi? —preguntó Sasuke, a la vez que arrojaba un poco de jamón en una sartén; Kakashi hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido sibilante que hacía, pero decidió responder a la pregunta en vez de comentar acerca del sonido. Sabía que a Sasuke no le importaría, y que dejaría de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para molestar aún más a Kakashi.

—A nadie debería interesarle cómo luce mi rostro, Sasuke, ¿por qué debería importar si la uso o no?

—Así que usarás una máscara para esconder el hecho de que luces como tu padre, pero mantendrás tu ojo expuesto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ojo? —Kakashi frunció el ceño, sin gustarle para nada la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, pero sabía que si dejaba que Sasuke lo supiera, el chico lo presionaría aún más.

—Es asqueroso —fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

A Kakashi nunca le había importado lo que pensaran de su ojo, de hecho, siempre lo había tenido de esa manera desde que podía recordar. Aparentemente, cuando era niño, un trozo de cristal había caído en su ojo y le había rasgado el iris, haciendo que su ojo se tornara rojo sangre; luego de una cirugía que le había dejado una linda cicatriz, su visión había regresado lo mejor posible. Desde ese momento, había tenido que utilizar un lente de contacto en ese ojo, y el tono rojizo se había reducido a ser parte solo de su iris, pero eso no le importaba; él pensaba que era interesante tener un ojo café y otro rojo. Era una combinación que no se veía todos los días.

En cuanto a su rostro... eso era más complicado. No había nada malo con la parte inferior de su rostro; de hecho, la mayoría llamaría a Kakashi un 'hombre atractivo', o al menos eso dirían los pocos que conocían su rostro. El mismo Sasuke solo había visto el rostro del hombre una cinco o seis veces, ¡y había vivido con él durante diez años! Era un tema delicado y, usualmente, Sasuke evadía mencionar la razón por la cual Kakashi utilizaba la máscara: preguntaría por qué la utilizaba _aún_, pero jamás se adentraría en territorio peligroso diciéndole que era una razón bastante estúpida. Había hecho una vez, y Kakashi lo había hecho llorar durante horas hablándole acerca de su hermano. Por supuesto, Kakashi se había sentido culpable por haberlo hecho, pero eso le había enseñado desde temprano a Sasuke sobre lo importante que era no hablar acerca de su máscara.

La razón detrás de la máscara tenía que ver con su padre; cuando Kakashi era niño, no tendría más de siete u ocho años, su padre había abandonado a su madre. Ella había estado bien durante un tiempo, pero cuando Kakashi había cumplido doce años, un día había regresado de la escuela y se había encontrado con que ella se había suicidado; luego de eso, el muchacho había crecido con una familia adoptiva, con la cual aún mantenía contacto, pero no había sido lo mismo. Al cumplir dieciséis años, Kakashi había comenzado a usar la máscara, lo que causó que lo enviaran con casi todos los psiquiatras y doctores de Columbia Británica, sin embargo, ninguno había podido encontrar algo malo en él, o el por qué insistía en usar esa máscara; al principio habían asumido que la parte inferior de su rostro había sido perjudicada de alguna manera, pero muy pronto entendieron que no tenía nada que ver con lo físico, era prácticamente psicológico: Kakashi había comenzado a parecerse a su padre, y él odiaba a ese hombre por lo que le había hecho a su madre; incluso, su hermana adoptiva había entrado al baño una vez cuando él estaba a punto de cortar algunas partes de su rostro. Luego de muchas sesiones de terapia, y otros tres intentos de cortarse el rostro, Kakashi había aceptado finalmente que lucía igual a su padre; no tenía por qué agradarle, y era por esa razón por la que había seguido utilizando la máscara, únicamente se la quitaba cuando se afeitaba, se bañaba y ciertas noches a la semana. Odiaba no tenerla, aunque fuese solo por un segundo debido al riesgo de vislumbrar algún rasgo de sí mismo en cualquier superficie reflectiva: se afeitaba sin verse al espejo, y evitaba mirar cualquier superficie reflectiva que estuviera en el baño mientras se bañaba. No quería ningún recordatorio.

Kakashi fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke colocó dos platos sobre la mesa, sentándose en una de las sillas vacías y comenzando a comer; el profesor descruzó los brazos, y se dirigió hacia la mesa, recogiendo el plato que quedaba.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

— ¿Es seguro dejarme aquí con todos estos objetos afilados?

—No tendrías el tiempo suficiente para intentar algo estúpido —insistió Kakashi, a la vez que dejaba la habitación para comer solo, justo como lo había hecho durante los últimos diez años.

* * *

Naruto observó la habitación frunciendo el ceño. Era imposible, no había manera de que esto le estuviese sucediendo a él, pero ahí estaba la prueba, devolviéndole la mirada fijamente. Él, Naruto Uzumaki, la persona más desordenada, torpe y sucia que conocía, había sido puesto en la misma habitación con un maniático del orden.

—Tsunade me está castigando por algo, lo sé —murmuró para sí mismo. _Tal vez haya sido por el globo de agua que puse en su silla en Navidad_. Naruto hizo una mueca, convencido completamente que jamás sería perdonado por aquella broma.

Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar que la cerradura se abría, y saltó de su cama, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos: había esperado todo el día para conocer a su compañero de habitación y, honestamente, ¡ya era hora! Era más de media noche, y tenían orientación en la mañana.

Naruto observó cómo se abría la puerta, y casi gimió. _Genial. Magnífico. No solo es un maniático del orden, sino que también es un imbécil._

Sasuke observó al rubio frente a sí de arriba abajo, aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta, era como si tuviera miedo de que le contagiara el mal gusto, en cuestión de moda, si acercaba mucho a él. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba ligeramente furioso que a la persona a la que se había negado a dejarle la puerta abierta, fuese la misma que terminaría siendo su compañero de habitación. Era la Ley de Murphy.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares, mirándose el uno al otro con las manos entre los bolsillos, ninguno dijo alguna palabra; generalmente, una introducción sería apropiada, pero Naruto era tan obstinado para presentarse a sí mismo luego de haber sido tratado con tanta rudeza horas antes. Si había algo que Naruto no perdonaría jamás, sería una rudeza como aquella. Sasuke, por otra parte, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si se llevaba bien con su compañero de habitación, o no, mientras se mantuviera alejado de sus asuntos.

Finalmente, Sasuke entró en la habitación, caminando hacia su armario y abriendo la puerta; se acercó a la primera gaveta que había allí y sacó un par de pantalones de sudadera, y su cepillo y crema dental también, antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

Naruto bufó con fastidio. _Bien, _pensó. _Si así quiere jugar, por mi está bien. Mientras el bastardo no se quede despierto toda la noche, y no se levante muy temprano, podremos convivir sin tener que llevarnos bien_. Asintiendo para sí mismo, se giró hacia su propio armario y sacó un par de pantalones de sudadera; ya que Sasuke estaba en el baño, Naruto se desvistió y se colocó los pantalones de sudadera antes de arrojar sus jeans y sus boxers en su cesto de la ropa sucia. Se quitó la camiseta, y la dejó colgado en el respaldo de su silla de escritorio: le gustaba esa camiseta, y no le importaba haberla usado todo el día, podría sobrevivir un día más.

Naruto se sentó frente a su computadora, y abrió la página web de la Universidad para verificar nuevamente el grupo que tenía para el día siguiente, antes de cerrar su sesión y meterse en su cama, apagando la luz de su lado de la habitación. Luego de esto se giró de lado, dándole la espalda al lado opuesto de la habitación, y cerró los ojos, listo para dormir y sin importarle si su compañero no lo estaba.

Sasuke regresó segundos después de que Naruto se hubiera acomodado en la cama, y observó la espalda del rubio, lanzándole dagas con la mirada; el que Sasuke hubiese estado de mal humor en la mañana, no significaba que Naruto tuviese que ser grosero. Pero nuevamente, Sasuke no había aceptado la oportunidad de presentarse, no estaba terriblemente preocupado acerca de no llevarse bien con su compañero de habitación: tal vez si hartaba a muchos compañeros de habitación, entenderían la indirecta, y así le darían su habitación propia para detener la tortura.

Arrojando sus cosas en su propio cesto de la ropa, el pelinegro recorrió la habitación hasta su propia computadora, verificando las horas y locaciones de nuevo para asegurarse que sabía hacia donde tenía que ir. Recordando su grupo, cerró su sesión y apagó la computadora; luego se metió en su cama, doblando las mantas y deslizándose bajo ellas. Apagando su propia luz, le dio la espalda a su compañero de habitación, y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

La habitación se llenó de tensión mientras ambos muchachos se dejaban caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: Ajá, sí, estoy traduciendo un nuevo Fan Fiction... Y sí, también sé que '_Sálvame_' no está del todo terminado, y que no debería comenzar este proyecto aún, pero le había prometido a mi hermana hace bastante tiempo que le iba a traducir este FF, y pues decidí aprovechar la ocasión y publicarlo de una vez :3**

**\_(^_^)_/ ¡Yay! Ya tengo el primer capítulo de esta historia traducido, los capítulos que restan de '_Sálvame_' están en proceso de traducción, y prometo actualizar al menos una vez cada dos meses :)**

**Agradezcan a Fast Forward por esta historia (y de hecho por esta trilogía, y por todas sus historias), y quién gentilmente me dio su permiso para traducir la trilogía '_Roommates_' \_(^_^)_/ (recuerden no apoyar al plagio, si ven que alguien más está usando esta traducción, o la historia original, denúnciela con los moderadores de FF . net).**

**Se despide,  
Yuzuki Kuro :3**


End file.
